


Dreamer

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pre-Series, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: His home was in the past and his dreams were his future, he just had to get through the here and now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldorah/gifts).



> Happy birthday [](http://eldorah.livejournal.com/profile)[eldorah](http://eldorah.livejournal.com/) \o/ Welcome back, you have been missed :D I hope you're having the most epic day today \o/ {{{HUGS}}}

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/m9sjf3o5htniunw/dreamer_anim.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
